Os dois lados da história
by lininha evans
Summary: Gina Weasley vive o mesmo momento que Draco Malfoy. Mas será que é do mesmo jeito?
1.

Era domingo na Toca. Virginia Weasley, uma aluna do quinto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ainda se encontrava na sua cama. Tinha sonhos inquietos com a volta as aulas e ainda não sabia, mas dali a alguns minutos acordaria. Sonhava que o trem que levaria todos os alunos até a escola sairia de sua rota e bateria violentamente numa árvore próxima ao seu trecho. Esse sonho realmente a incomodava. Quando eram cinco e dez da manhã, a menina acorda toda suada e, desesperada, começa a gritar: 

MÃE! – mas logo se lembra de que tem uma menina em seu quarto que ainda dorme. Seu nome é Hermione Granger.

Que foi Gina? Tá tudo bem? – pergunta sua amiga preocupada.

Sim Mi, tudo ok... Foi só um sonho que eu tive... Ou melhor, um pesadelo.

Se o grito que você deu conseguiu me acordar, a sua mãe já deve estar entrando por esta porta a qualquer momento.

E Hermione não se enganou. Em poucos segundos, a mãe da menina entrava desesperada por aquela porta adentro.

Gina querida? Não está se sentindo bem? – sua mãe, preocupada como sempre, já chega colocando a mão em sua testa para ver se a menina tem febre. – Não Gi... Febre não é... O que é então?

Nada mãe... Foi só um pesadelo. – respondeu a garota, e voltou a deitar-se para tentar adormecer.

Então está bem. Mas depois de um grito desses, metade da casa já deve estar acordada. – disse Molly e, falando isso, voltou para seu quarto. Realmente, mais da metade da casa havia acordado com o grito que Gina deu. A única pessoa que ainda não havia acordado era Ronald Weasley. Ninguém sabia como aquele garoto tinha um sono tão pesado. Após alguns minutos rolando na cama, Gina e Hermione descobriram que não conseguiriam mais dormir, e resolveram descer para tomar café da manhã junto à família.

Poxa... Até que enfim a menina que acordou a casa inteira resolveu sair do seu "buraco"...

Ah, não enche Fred! Já não tive uma noite muito boa e assim que acordo sou obrigada a ficar ouvindo asneiras! Poupe-me senhor "deixe os outros dormirem em paz"!

Quando a Gina acorda com um humor desses, é porque realmente a noite não foi boa... Fala ae maninha, sonhou com o que dessa vez? – agora foi à vez de Jorge atormentar a garota.

Não te interessa! – retrucou Gina com raiva.

Nossa! To vendo que essa noite não foi fácil mesmo hein? – Fred fez nova tentativa de irritar mais ainda a menina que já não estava num dia bom. – tá de TPM é?

JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO ENCHER! – gritou a menina, e, dessa vez, os gêmeos decidiram que era hora de parar. Fred e Jorge agora estavam com a tão sonhada loja de logros em Hogsmeade, e, como se ainda não bastasse, abririam uma filial no final do ano no Beco Diagonal.

Bom dia pessoal! – Rony e Harry surgem da escada. – tive uma noite maravilhosa, um sonho maravilhoso e...

AH, EU NÃO ACREDITO! PARECE QUE TODO MUNDO TIROU O DIA PRA ME INFERNIZAR! EU DESISTO! NÃO DEVERIA NEM TER SAIDO DA CAMA HOJE! – gritou Gina e, como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele mesmo instante, subiu as escadas correndo, derrubando Harry e Rony.

Nossa... O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou Rony incrédulo, enquanto se levantava do chão – Mãe, você sabe exatamente o que aconteceu com essa menina! Eu to ficando assustado...

Resumo a sua explicação em apenas três letras mãe... TPM! – respondeu Fred na mesma hora. – A nossa querida maninha tá tendo esses "pitís" desde que acordou... Está deixando todo mundo louco!

Realmente. A Gina tem andado muito estranha nesses últimos dias – agora foi a vez de Harry falar. Nesse verão, a senhora Weasley havia o convidado para passar as duas últimas semanas em sua casa. Harry realmente gostava de ficar lá. Considerava s mãe de seu melhor amigo como uma mãe para ele próprio, pois sempre que o garoto precisava de ajuda, lá estava ela.

Vou ver como Gina está. – falou Hermione.

Isso mesmo. Vá lá por mim querida... Tenho que acabar de preparar o café da manhã para os outros.

Está bem senhora Weasley. – respondeu a garota e, falando isso, subiu correndo as escadas. Quando chegou no andar que se encontrava o quarto de Gina, Hermione bateu na porta e entrou silenciosamente surpreendendo-se ao ver uma Gina chorando desesperadamente sobre sua cama.

Que foi Gi? – perguntou Hermione preocupada. – não me diga que você só está chorando por causa dos seus irmãos!

Também Mi... Mas não é só isso... – respondeu Gina soluçando.

Que é então?

Nada não... Esquece...

Então tá né... Agora que você já parou de chorar, vamos descer pra tomar café... Tá todo mundo te esperando!

Está bem... Pode ir descendo que eu vou lavar o meu rosto e já vou.

Mas você vem?

Vou sim.


	2. 1a o domingo de Gina

Era domingo na Toca. Virginia Weasley, uma aluna do quinto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ainda se encontrava na sua cama. Tinha sonhos inquietos com a volta as aulas e ainda não sabia, mas dali a alguns minutos acordaria. Sonhava que o trem que levaria todos os alunos até a escola sairia de sua rota e bateria violentamente numa árvore próxima ao seu trecho. Esse sonho realmente a incomodava. Quando eram cinco e dez da manhã, a menina acorda toda suada e, desesperada, começa a gritar:

MÃE! – mas logo se lembra de que tem uma menina em seu quarto que ainda dorme. Seu nome é Hermione Granger.

Que foi Gina! Tá tudo bem! – pergunta sua amiga preocupada.

Sim Mi, tudo ok... Foi só um sonho que eu tive... Ou melhor, um pesadelo.

Se o grito que você deu conseguiu me acordar, a sua mãe já deve estar entrando por esta porta a qualquer momento.

E Hermione não se enganou. Em poucos segundos, a mãe da menina entrava desesperada por aquela porta adentro.

Gina querida! Não está se sentindo bem! – sua mãe, preocupada como sempre, já chega colocando a mão em sua testa para ver se a menina tem febre. – Não Gi... Febre não é... O que é então?

Nada mãe... Foi só um pesadelo. – respondeu a garota, e voltou a deitar-se para tentar adormecer.

Então está bem. Mas depois de um grito desses, metade da casa já deve estar acordada. – disse Molly e, falando isso, voltou para seu quarto. Realmente, mais da metade da casa havia acordado com o grito que Gina deu. A única pessoa que ainda não havia acordado era Ronald Weasley. Ninguém sabia como aquele garoto tinha um sono tão pesado. Após alguns minutos rolando na cama, Gina e Hermione descobriram que não conseguiriam mais dormir, e resolveram descer para tomar café da manhã junto à família.

Poxa... Até que enfim a menina que acordou a casa inteira resolveu sair do seu "buraco"...

Ah, não enche Fred! Já não tive uma noite muito boa e assim que acordo sou obrigada a ficar ouvindo asneiras! Poupe-me senhor "deixe os outros dormirem em paz"!

Quando a Gina acorda com um humor desses, é porque realmente a noite não foi boa... Fala ae maninha, sonhou com o que dessa vez? – agora foi à vez de Jorge atormentar a garota.

Não te interessa! – retrucou Gina com raiva.

Nossa! To vendo que essa noite não foi fácil mesmo hein! – Fred fez nova tentativa de irritar mais ainda a menina que já não estava num dia bom. – tá de TPM é?

JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO ENCHER! – gritou a menina, e, dessa vez, os gêmeos decidiram que era hora de parar. Fred e Jorge agora estavam com a tão sonhada loja de logros em Hogsmeade, e, como se ainda não bastasse, abririam uma filial no final do ano no Beco Diagonal.

Bom dia pessoal! – Rony e Harry surgem da escada. – tive uma noite maravilhosa, um sonho maravilhoso e...

AH, EU NÃO ACREDITO! PARECE QUE TODO MUNDO TIROU O DIA PRA ME INFERNIZAR! EU DESISTO! NÃO DEVERIA NEM TER SAIDO DA CAMA HOJE! – gritou Gina e, como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele mesmo instante, subiu as escadas correndo, derrubando Harry e Rony.

Nossa... O que foi que eu fiz! – perguntou Rony incrédulo, enquanto se levantava do chão – Mãe, você sabe exatamente o que aconteceu com essa menina! Eu to ficando assustado...

Resumo a sua explicação em apenas três letras mãe... TPM! – respondeu Fred na mesma hora. – A nossa querida maninha tá tendo esses "pitís" desde que acordou... Está deixando todo mundo louco!

Realmente. A Gina tem andado muito estranha nesses últimos dias – agora foi a vez de Harry falar. Nesse verão, a senhora Weasley havia o convidado para passar as duas últimas semanas em sua casa. Harry realmente gostava de ficar lá. Considerava s mãe de seu melhor amigo como uma mãe para ele próprio, pois sempre que o garoto precisava de ajuda, lá estava ela.

Vou ver como Gina está. – falou Hermione.

Isso mesmo. Vá lá por mim querida... Tenho que acabar de preparar o café da manhã para os outros.

Está bem senhora Weasley. – respondeu a garota e, falando isso, subiu correndo as escadas. Quando chegou no andar que se encontrava o quarto de Gina, Hermione bateu na porta e entrou silenciosamente surpreendendo-se ao ver uma Gina chorando desesperadamente sobre sua cama.

Que foi Gi! – perguntou Hermione preocupada. – não me diga que você só está chorando por causa dos seus irmãos!

Também Mi... Mas não é só isso... – respondeu Gina soluçando.

Que é então?

Nada não... Esquece...

Então tá né... Agora que você já parou de chorar, vamos descer pra tomar café... Tá todo mundo te esperando!

Está bem... Pode ir descendo que eu vou lavar o meu rosto e já vou.

Mas você vem?

Vou sim.


End file.
